


lay your head on my shoulder

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kerrek: Vox Machina's Second-Favorite Bear, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Grog is a well-practiced pillow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieflingofcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflingofcolor/gifts).



Grog is used to being a pillow.

It's mostly Pike. She used to fall asleep on him all the time, back in the days when she and Wilhand taught him how to be a person who lived in a house and did things like eat with a fork and let gnomes sleep on him. She still does it some, when she's around, curls up on top of him for a good night's sleep when things are calm.

Scanlan has done the same thing before, though less often. There was that one time they got too wasted to find the house of lady favors, and Grog woke up in an alley, purse intact but Scanlan passed out on top of him. He looked so comfortable that Grog gave him a couple minutes to sleep before dumping him onto the street. He wonders if all gnomes like to use people for pillows, or if he just knows cuddly gnomes. It's really a toss up.

The half-elves are a little less cuddly, but it's happened. There was a rough day and a rougher night when he and Keyleth got cut off by an avalanche; when she was finally too exhausted to stay awake, Grog pulled her on top of him, letting his body heat warm her. He barely felt the cold, but she shivered until he put his arms around her, keeping her safe.

It was kind of the opposite with Vex and Vax. The group got into a fight that really had nothing to do with anything, but Grog got hurt bad, almost biting it at one point. They won, and Grog had to be helped into camp. It was nothing that sleep wouldn't cure, but all of them were rattled. Without consulting him, the twins curled up on either side of him just like they'd do to Trinket. Grog could think of worse people to be compared to.

Percy has never used him as a pillow, though he once woke up to Percy using him as a rifle stand. That was a weird day. Tiberius didn't either, but Grog doesn't like to think about Tiberius much.

The thing is, most of those times felt pretty similar. He felt protective, he felt his chest warm a little, he felt like he was being useful. They were selfless acts, a thing that Grog doesn't do much of but is learning to see the value in.

What he's doing now is selfish.

In Grog's experience, after you have sex you wash up, leave a tip, and go, but Grog has done none of these things after his time with Kerr. Instead Kerr is lying there, hairy and strong and relaxed, his head on Grog's outstretched arm. Grog doesn't want him to leave, so he's not going to suggest it; maybe Kerr will forget he's supposed to go. Then again, maybe Kerr wants to stay anyway. He's gentle, radiating calm, and he acts like he really cares. Grog likes that more than he expected.

Grog pulls Kerr up until he's resting his head on Grog's chest; with Grog's size, that means he's resting most of his upper body too, but Grog doesn't mind. In fact, he likes it better, Kerr draped over him. Kerr's chest hair tickles, making Grog squirm for a second, but they settle in anyway. It's nice, and Grog wonders if this is what everybody feels like when they cuddle up next to him, this feeling of comfort.

He's not going to ask. Doesn't fit his image.

Kerr makes a contented sound and moves closer, putting his arm around Grog's middle. Grog runs a hand over his back, down and up again, an aimless touch. He quiets the part of himself that wants to get up, wants to act, wants to do anything but slow down and enjoy. Maybe today he needs more than that. Maybe today he needs to be a pillow for his own satisfaction, just because he wants to be. After all, everybody else seems to enjoy it. Why shouldn't he?


End file.
